First Kiss
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke haven't seen each other for years. Last time they talked Hinata was heart broken but now Sasuke is back and is ready to do anything to be with her. Occ.


**Hey people, here is a oneshot I did. I was remembering my first kiss, and I thought of writing down and posting it as a fic since it was so... fic like... I swear everything that I wrote here did happen to me!**

**As always I don't own Naruto**

**Please enjoy**

**First Kiss**

It had been a really hard day for the Hyuga family. They had lost one of their family members and they were saying their last good-byes. Hinata Hyuga was dressed in a black dress. Her hair was touching the back of her waist and she was wearing black heels. She had loved her grandmother and she still couldn't believe she had died. But that was not all Hinata had on her mind. She also was thinking about a certain guy.

Sasuke Uchiha: her long time crush. They used to have a little something but they never really did anything and then he left before they were old enough to get into a relationship. Now she was 17 years old. 3 years had past and she was starting to move on with her life when he had come back. She had told him that she didn't want to see him.

"Hinata... there's someone at the gate for you," a woman with bright red hair said as she passed the girl who was sitting silently in the living room.

Hinata raised her eyebrow and went outside to find out who it was. There, at the gate, stood an onyx haired guy with onyx eyes smirking sadly at her in a dark navy blue shirt and black pants. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke... what are you doing here?" she asked as she got closer.

"I heard about what happened. I'm sorry," he said.

Hinata gave a small, sad smile as she remembered how much her grandmother adored Sasuke... well everyone in her family did, but she was the only one that knew how much those two loved each other.

"Yeah... we're going to say good bye and then we're cremating her," Hinata said.

"Can I come? I wanna be there for you," he said as he took a step closer making Hinata take a step back.

"No, you should leave," she said.

"Hinata come on. I'm trying here... please," he said.

Sasuke wasn't a really good guy. He was a player and he always wanted to be with the hottest girl and since Hinata wasn't one of them he never said or did anything and that hurt Hinata even more. She didn't believe that he had changed.

"No. Leave," she said.

All of the sudden, someone touched Hinata's shoulder from behind her, making her look back. Her mom, who had a black dress on as well, smiled down at her.

"Honey... there's no room for you in the cars... maybe you would like me to drive them there and then look for you?" she asked.

Hinata was about to say something when Sasuke cut her off.

"I can take her," he offered.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Hinata's mother asked as she smiled at Sasuke.

"No... I wouldn't," he said.

Hinata looked at her mom, pleading with her eyes for her to say no.

"Okay then. We'll see you up there okay?" her mom said and walked away.

Sasuke smiled at her as he went to the other side of the car and opened the door for Hinata. She rolled her eyes and got in. She had no other choice.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The ceremony had been painful. They were all preparing to see her for the last time but even so they all burst into tears when they did. Hinata spent all the time hugging Sasuke, crying into his shoulder while he comforted her. After they finished, all of the grand-kids of Hinata's grandmother were sitting outside, just remembering things about her. Hinata smiled through tears as they mentioned things. She looked up at Sasuke who had a firm grip of her hand and smiled at him, making him smile back.

"Oh Hinata... how much you've grown," a woman with black and gray hair called to her as she ran to where Hinata was and hugged her.

As soon as she ended the hug she returned to Sasuke's embrace.

"Hey Tsunade-sama," Hinata said.

Tsunade was a long time friend of the family and she had moved to Tanzuna Town and they hadn't seen her in a while.

"Oh, and who's this fine boy here?" she asked as she smiled politely at Sasuke.

"This is Sasuke," Hinata introduced.

"I'm Hinata's boyfriend. Nice to meet you," Sasuke said, smiling at the woman.

Hinata stared at him with surprise.

"Oh that's so good that you're here with Hinata. Nice work girl," she said with a wink and walked away.

Hinata turned towards Sasuke who was smirking at her.

"Boyfriend?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah," he said.

"Sasuke..."

Hinata was about to yell at him when he cut her off.

"Look this isn't the time. We'll talk about it later," he said, hugging her while he said it.

Hinata rolled her eyes but nodded. Even if she didn't want to admit it she needed him there.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Hours later, they went back to Hinata's house so the family could eat. Hinata and Sasuke were saying their good-byes when Hinata's mom interrupted them.

"Hey Sasuke. Are you going to stay for dinner?" she asked sweetly.

"No mom. He's leaving," Hinata said as she glared at her mother who glared back.

"I was asking Sasuke," she said. "So... are you hungry?" she asked Sasuke with the same sweet smile.

Hinata glared at Sasuke, warning him to say no but he just smirked at her.

"I would love to Mrs. Hyuga," he said.

"Well come on in," she said.

Hinata rolled her eyes and walked beside Sasuke into the house. After eating, the family sat in the living room, sharing and talking with one another. Hinata sat beside Sasuke who had his arm around her shoulder, while her head rested on his chest.

"You know what I haven't seen?" Hinata's uncle, Hisachi, asked, making everyone look at him. "I haven't seen Hinata kiss her boyfriend," Hisachi said, making everyone laugh and look at them.

Hinata just rolled her eyes and hid her face in Sasuke's chest.

"She's just shy," Sasuke laughed.

"Aww come on... one kiss," everyone sang together, while Hinata glared at them.

She looked at Sasuke who had a playfull smirk on his face.

"Well if your family wants to," he said.

Hinata just glared at him even more. She stood up and grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the house.

"What?" he asked as she stopped outside.

"Sasuke, I've been meaning to talk to you. Look. I don't want anything to do with you. You know what happened before and I'm just over you. So I want you to leave now," Hinata said.

"Come on Hinata, why now? I came back. I'm here. I'm telling you that I like you. Why not?" he asked in frustration.

"Because I don't feel anything for you," Hinata said bitterly making him flinch.

"Fine. I'll go," he said as he looked at her sadly. "But you have to tell me straight to my face that you don't like me anymore."

"I don't like you anymore," Hinata said as she leaned on a tree behind her.

All of the sudden Sasuke trapped her, making his face close to hers.

"What if I kissed you?" he asked as he brushed his lips with hers, making her gulp loudly.

"I-I still w-w-wouldn't care," she stuttered with her eyes wide open while he smirked.

He leaned a little closer but their lips didn't touch.

_"Oh my God. He's gonna kiss me!!"_ Hinata yelled at herself in her mind.

_"We've been waiting for this for years. Kiss him!" _a little voice said in her head, making her mentally frown.

_"I won't kiss him! I don't like him!"_ she yelled at herself in her mind.

_"Oh come on. You can't lie to me. You so want to kiss him!!! It would be like in the movies!!! Kiss him!!"_ the other her yelled.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, bringing her back to Earth.

She stared right into his dark, ebony eyes with her head completely blank.

"Vampires," she said.

They both blinked a couple of times, trying to understand what she had blurted out. Sasuke shook his head and laughed while Hinata flushed with embarrassment.

"Vampires?" he asked, making her blush even more.

"N-no," she stuttered once while secretly cursing herself for doing so.

Sasuke chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his and grinned.

"How can you tell me that you don't feel anything when I have such an effect on you?" he whispered.

"Y-you don't," she whispered.

She was so close to him that she had no idea what else to do.

"Hinata... why can't you admit it?" he groaned as he let go.

"What's the point? It's always the same. You know I do. You ignore me and then you'll break my heart again by leaving. I don't want that anymore," Hinata said as she looked down.

Sasuke stared at her and sighed. He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"I've been trying to tell you for days and you always blew me off."

Hinata stared at him, not understanding what he meant.

"I'm not going for a while," he said, making her roll her eyes.

"But you are," she said while glaring at him, making him chuckle.

"When I told you that I was not leaving for a while I meant years. Dad moved back. My parents are back together and we're staying."

Sasuke smirked. Hinata stared at him, trying to see if she hadn't imagine what happened.

"So... you're not leaving?" she asked.

"Not until college," he said.

"Oh," she simply said.

"Oh? That's all you got to say?" he asked.

"Well... it is great that you're coming back. There are girls on campus that miss you," she said as she looked down.

She remembered her old girlfriends, the girls that still went to their club **(A/N: The club is a group of teen that do stuff like the boys scouts or girl scout but they don't sell cookies and they have both boys and girls) **just to see if Sasuke was back.

"To bad for them. I plan on being taken," he smirked.

"You plan to be taken?"

Hinata raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. You see... there is this girl I like. We've been friends for a while and I've always liked her but I was a jerk before and I ignored her. And... well, after all this time I noticed that I really liked her and after all the time she's been all over me... now it's me who can't stay away from her, begging her to be with me. And I know she likes me. So yeah, I plan on being taken by her," he said.

Hinata looked down as she thought of all of the girls that drooled over him and that he never went out with.

"Sakura?" she asked.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times.

"No!" he said, taken aback.

"OH! Ino?" she asked.

"No..."

"Temari?"

"No."

"Karin?"

Sasuke frowned at her. She wasn't even joking. She really didn't know who he was talking about. **(A/N: I know what you're thinking... man if this girl really did this she's really stupid! Well I'm not... I'm just a little slow when it comes to him... I don't like taking things in the wrong way and I discard myself without knowing he's talking about me... It happens all the time V.V)**

"Her name is Hinata," he said.

Hinata stared at him as a blush covered her cheeks once again.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yeah. That's why I've been telling you all this time that I liked you and I want to kiss you," he said as he rolled his eyes.

Hinata groaned at her own stupidity, making him chuckle.

"You're so naive sometimes."

"I am not! I just don't get it sometimes..." she said shyly.

Sasuke chuckled again and wrapped one of his arms around her waist while, with the other one, supported himself. He leaned down until their lips were inches away, brushing his lips with hers teasingly.

"I wanna kiss you," he whispered.

Hinata bit her lower lip as she tried to look away.

"I might be bad at it," she whispered back.

He smirked and shook his head.

"Not possible."

He closed the little distance they had between them and kissed her. Their lips met, making Hinata shiver with pleasure. His lips were soft and his kiss was sweet and tender. While Hinata's lips drove Sasuke crazy, wanting more. He bit her lower lip making her gasp, giving him the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Hinata quickly kissed back while wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing his head closer to hers.

"Hey! No making out in the cold! Come on both of you. Inside," Hinata's mother yelled, making them both part away.

Hinata was breathing heavily while Sasuke licked his lips.

"Told you you couldn't be bad," Sasuke said as he placed his forehead onto hers, making her smile.

"You're an asshole you know that?" she said.

"Yeah, but I'm your asshole. Now let's go inside," he said as he grabbed her hand and walked her back to her house, never letting her go after that.

Not even to hug someone else.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well that is the end... I would like to thank my ex... who told me how I made him feel that first kiss *Blush*. **

**Also, I could continue it... after all me and my ex had... well have the craziest relationship you people have ever seen... so if you want me to continue it please tell me. **

**Please review!!! **

**Sayonnara!**

**LOVE BUH!!**


End file.
